The present invention relates to an apparatus for retaining a trim to a lighting fixture.
Lighting fixtures, such as recessed fixtures are often installed in ceilings and in walls within buildings. Typically, the recessed lighting fixture includes a frame or can structure which lies within the ceiling or wall and serves to support a reflector and lamp, as well as the necessary electrical elements. Normally, a trim is placed over the recessed lighting fixture for the purpose of diffusion of light and/or for decoration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,462 depicts a modular recessed lighting fixture utilizing a frame and typical electrical and mechanical components, which is incorporated by reference hereto in its entirety.
In the past, it has proven quite difficult to install such trims, which can be quite bulky and heavy in certain instances. Moreover, removal of the trim is required to relamp the fixture at various intervals. Further, installation or removal of a trim from a recessed lighting fixture can pose a safety hazard if such trim is dropped during these operations. Finally, damage to the trim results if the same is dropped, requiring replacement of the same at a notable expense.
A system for retaining a trim on a recessed light fixture would be a significant advance in the lighting field.